


just an OC character list

by someones_user_name



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, i didn't know where to put it soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someones_user_name/pseuds/someones_user_name
Summary: this is just a list of OC characters that im going to be using in a future story.(a.k.a. i didn't know where to put it so i just posted it)
Kudos: 2





	just an OC character list

**Author's Note:**

> all of these are OC characters. (this means that some of these characters are completely made up by me and are not in the actual lore, though some of these characters are inspired by other writers. Ruby and virus to be exact. though these characters aren’t copies, I tried my hardest to make the characters different while keeping the part i liked)  
> (if you are one of the writers and you don’t like me using part of your idea, please contact me and we can work it out)

OC characters. (this means that some of these characters are completely made up by me and are not in the actual lore, though some of these characters are inspired by other writers. Ruby and virus to be exact. though these characters aren’t copies, I tried my hardest to make the characters different while keeping the part i liked)  
(if you are one of the writers and you don’t like me using part of your idea, please contact me and we can work it out)

Ruby (inspired by awesomerus)  
Description: ruby is a vessel that is like ghost except that they have pink crystals growing inside their mask and most of these crystals are on their horns but the biggest one is on the right side of the forehead of the mask and this makes a semi-big crack going from the crystal to their left eye. their left horn is a little shorter than ghosts as well.

Backstory/personality: when this vessel was thrown into the abyss they shortly escaped and fled to the crystal peak where there they hid from all bugs. And while they were in the crystal peaks they adapted to the precarious jumps and soon became very good at climbing and had amazing levels of stamina. Though crystals began to grow in their mask and because of this there is are permanent cracks and weakness to the vessels mask, making them very vulnerable to any sort of attack. This vessel is not very trusting but curious about creatures and other interesting things. But when any sort of danger appears they take the first chance they have to run away and use their expert climbing skills to evade the threat. ruby is poorly trained in the art of nail usage so they only use their nail as a last resort. ruby is very silent and is a bit shy, but becomes very caring once they know someone. 

Shadow  
Description: this vessel looks like ghost except the usually pale mask is painted black and they  
have two small horns that are located on the sides of their head and are curving down. The cloak they wear is also black as well

Backstory/personality: this vessel is one of the few vessels that survived the abyss, and he did it quite well as the vessels mask is untouched, not even the slightest scratch was on said mask. Shadow ran to greenpath to hide from the pale king so he wouldn't get caught and sent back to the abyss. Shadow has used the many bushes to his advantage in hiding he also painted everything on him black so he could hide in the dark better. After being in greenpath for a long time shadow began to develop very impressive sneaking skills, shadow also had great experience in the usage of the nail, but most of this experience was in sneak attacks or hit and run tactics. On top of all this he had great stamina but he was horrible at defence and offence nail wise. Shadow is very observative and they are not in anyway trusting. Shadow was very paranoid and gave no mercy to those that try to harm him or others he knew. 

Hunter  
Description: hunter is like ghost except his mask has many cracks along it with the biggest one starting from his broken right horn with it going through his right eye and ending at the bottom of his mask. his cloak is dark red and his right horn is broken off while the left one was not forked at the ends like ghosts but instead was sharply pointed at the end. the broken part in their mask is bandaged up, stopping any void from leaking. 

Backstory/personality: when hunter was going to get thrown into the abyss he actually was able to steal a nail off a knight and was able to fight off other knights. With the nail they were able to escape the palace and managed to kill some knights on their way out, the pale king took a very aggressive stance and increased patrols everywhere and this forced hunter into deepnest, the only place in hallownest that the pale king didn't have control over. The reason for this is that some of the most powerful creatures lived in deepnest and because of this hunter learned very quickly how to hide from such creatures and how to fight the lesser ones. After being in deepnest for a while hunter learned exquisite nail and sneaking skills. Hunter was very precise with their strikes and had a useful skill of quickly identifying his preys weaknesses and strengths which gave him a sharp advantage in combat. He also learned to be observant to see exits or vantage points he could use. Hunter was always getting in fights and because of this he usually was always injured. Hunters stamina was horrible and because of this he couldn't sprint long distances. Hunter also hated traveling in groups and trusted no one. Hunter was very serious and wasn't good at identifying others emotions or giving them comfort. Hunter is considered the most hollow out of all the vessels as his lack of feelings and calculated decisions help this theory.

Virus (inspired by avtorsola)  
Description: this vessel has four short horns, two on each side of the vessel’s mask that are slightly curving upwards the upper ones are a little bigger than the lower. they have a hole in the upper left of their mask, which is covered in infection. The vessel is heavily affected by infection, making a strong orange glow in their eyes and orange blood to leak out of the hole in their mask and sometimes their eyes as well. The mask of the vessel has many cracks on it but most of them were repaired to the point that they are barely visible, they also have a cloth bandage around their head that goes around the hole to try and cover it, but the bandage only covers about half of the wound.

backstory/personality: when this vessel was thrown into the abyss they easily escaped and fled into hiding, but unlike every other vessel that escaped this one kept moving around and never settled down. The vessel explored much of hallownest while managing to hide from the pale one’s guard. Sometimes they were caught but they got out of them at the cost of injuries. The many times they had to heal their injuries made them good at repairing masks and at healing themselves along with others. Though in one of the encounters with the pale one’s guards gave the vessel a fatal wound. This wound was the hole in their mask and this made them weaker and weaker as the days passed and eventually they couldn't walk and were slowly dying. This is when the radiance started invading their dreams, promising them life if they embraced the light. With the vessels life on the line, they embraced it and became infected. The infection gave what was promised and the wound was no longer fatal. Unlike every other bug or being infected by the radiance, the vessel still had some control over their actions. The vessel, despite being heavily infected, continued walking around hallownest until they found the blue lake. The vessel liked the peace of the lake and they stopped their adventuring ways to settle down near the area. The vessel is very adventurous and caring, but they never have had any friends to show it to. The vessel is would sacrifice themselves for others because they don’t value their own life. The vessel tried to communicate with bugs they encountered, but all of them either fought or ran away. This vessels life is a constant struggle for control with the radiance.

**Author's Note:**

> i also wanted to add if you want to use any of my OCs you can use them just give credit to me.


End file.
